Never too Late
by I-Got-Butterflyz
Summary: This story is about true love. No matter how much you try to hide from it. It'll always come after you. This is a lesson Lizzie needs to learn and she's going to learn it the hard way.


Title: Never too Late   
  
Author: I Got Butterflyz  
  
Email:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the other Characters from the show  
  
Summary: This story is about true love. No matter how much you try to hide from it. It'll always come after you. This is a lesson Lizzie needs to learn and she's going to learn it the hard way.  
  
Author's note: This story is mostly in Gordo's POV .It's an LG of course. But they're not together yet. It might take awhile actually but they'll get together eventually. Please drop me a review if you like what you read. I would be delighted.  
  
Chapter 1: Midnight confessions   
  
Meet Mr. David "who's madly in love with his best friend" Gordon. I know it's weird how I'm confessing this huge secret now but why bother??! You're probably going to find out sooner or later.  
  
Why not making it sooner...  
  
It's not like I was planning on falling in love with my best friend .It just happened for me but Miranda thinks it was bound to happen."Cuz when two people chare the special bound that you two have, they belong together. Don't worry she'll realize it with time" .I sure hope Miranda was right about me and Lizzie because it's very hard to go on with my life when every thought goes thought my mind is about the way she smiles or the way she keeps me attached to her when all I need is to escape this horrible reality.  
  
I don't want to escape. But she's giving me no other option. I have to or I won't survive life not having her for myself. It's too much of a task for me to handle.  
  
I would do anything to put a smile on her face. And to sparkle in her eyes...  
  
The way HE does.  
  
I watched from the corner of my eye. She was laughing with her boyfriend Rick .They got together last year. They've been inseparable since. So she pushed me out of her life to make room for Rick. I was sitting way far behind that she couldn't even notice me...  
  
I knew deep down she won't find happiness in his arms.  
  
It gets overwhelming...  
  
Even sometimes...  
  
Late at night, I stare into empty spaces in my room, wondering what it would be like being with Lizzie. I think for a brief moment maybe. Just Maybe...  
  
She loves me the way I love her.  
  
Only if that happens. I would give her everything she needs.  
  
Hoping for her to see the light.  
  
Dreaming of her in my arms.  
  
I spend almost every night.  
  
Once I heard a strange knock on my bedroom window. I went to check it out and there she was.  
  
Lizzie McGuire. In my room. In the middle of the night.   
  
I couldn't believe my eyes 'what is she's doing here'. Could I be imagining this? I asked coldly trying to hide my joy.  
  
"What brought you here?" she looked so happy. She was defiantly glowing. There was something different about her that night. I couldn't put my finger on it .I've never seen her happier. I wonder what's up with her.'  
  
"Gordo, I have something to tell you"   
  
"I hope its good news" I answered in a friendlier manner.  
  
"Only the best" she blurted out. All what I saw was Lizzie's figure moving closer to me. She sat next to me on the bed .I looked into her eyes. Boy how do I love those eyes? They're breath taking. Suddenly; everything started coming back to me. The way I felt about her.  
  
Every single moment we spent together. I couldn't bear the distance .Decreasing the spaces between us when she said quietly.  
  
"Gordo... I think I'm in love…"  
  
There was a long pause before any of us spoke up. She repeated louder   
  
"I'm in love with ...Rick"  
  
..  
  
Rick. His name echoed in my head for the millionth time .Rick. She was in love with him...  
  
My heart stopped for a moment.   
  
She can't love him this way.   
  
Tears started to form in my eyes. I resisted the feeling and tried to stop them from falling. I didn't want her to see me in my weakest. But…   
  
We belong together. Like what Miranda said earlier .My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lizzie's questioning voice.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything about it? I really need your opinion .This is HUGE" 'you bet'ya I'm going to say something 'bout it .I'm not going to let you make the biggest mistake of your life. The depths of my feelings for you can't be compared to his. You're looking for love in all the wrong places. You're supposed to love me not him but all what I could muster the courage to say to her was.  
  
"I. um ..I'm happy for you." I stuttered. She was obviously happy. I can't ruin that for her.   
  
"Thanks Gordo." She said hugging me with a big goofy grin on her face. That was the most painful hug I've ever received .A strap in the heart doesn't even begin to describe it. I continued not caring that much about her previous respond staring at her eyes directly.  
  
"I'm happy as long as you are beside you've found that special thing. You know, th- the one thing that makes you complete. You can't go wrong when you find true love "We looked into each others eyes and we connected. I saw through her solid figure to her deepest thoughts and feelings.  
  
"Yeah" she said looking away to hide her discomfort. She joked trying to break the awkward silence.   
  
"Since when you've became such a poetic guy"   
  
"It's one of the upsides of being alone. It gives you time to think about the finer things in life".  
  
"I 'm sorry I haven't been spending that much time with you lately but, I ..."I interrupted her little speech there.  
  
"No, that's Okay you had a good excuse .You're in love." I said those three last words with sadness in my voice. "I can't beat that" I shrugged....'no one can beat that' I think Lizzie somehow sensed the bitterness in my words. She forced a smile in attempt to comfort me.   
  
"No, Gordo don't say that. I promise I'll focus on our friendship too. It's not like I'll suddenly abandon you just 'cuz I'm in love"  
  
Her words were fake though. We both knew that was exactly what's going to happen. She'll get busy with her life and leave me behind .How stupid am I? I'm practically pushing her into his arms with my speech about true love. She'll never get it but why can't she see. I'm the right guy for her..  
  
"It's settled then, Gordo it's getting really late I got to go. Thanks for listening" She said   
  
"Anytime" I said avoiding any eye contact.  
  
She rushed to the window not facing me. "I'll confess my love from him tomorrow." she said opening the window. "Wish me luck." Were her last words while she walked out of my life.  
  
Probably for good this time.  
  
'Good luck'.  
  
I mumbled mostly to myself while sobbing quietly.   
  
I looked through the window trying to get one last peek of her. But she was gone.  
  
Loneliness...  
  
Was what I felt.  
  
But something deep down told me.  
  
It's not over yet.  
  
…….  
  
RR, Tell me what you think. I think this chapter isn't that good .I might redo it. Tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter soon .Till then …  
  
Bye,  
  
I GoT BuTtErFlYz 


End file.
